A love like no other
by hrc
Summary: Sesshomaru kidnaps Kagome to force her to be with him (not good at summaries just read and review!)
1. Default Chapter

A love like no other  
  
Hey this my first fan fic so don't get all mad at me if it is bad. No, I don't own any Inuyasha characters.All I own is this story. But, I am a loyal fan to the team so I am just going to write this story.  
  
ch1 (this story is going to by rated R please R&R (read and review) ok enjoy!!!)  
  
'Inuyasha how could you' Kagome though as she wakled away she yelled back at the gang "Im going for a walk". She was extremely pissed off at Inuyasha because he he refused to let her go back to her time. He used the same old lines "we got to find the shards" and "we have to kill Naraku". She didn't no wear she was going only that she wanted to be as far away from the hanyou as possible. It wasnt untill she fell flat on her ass did she look up into the cold emotionless face of none other then Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru who had known what had happened because he liked to keep a watchful eye on her to make sure that she was safe, had followed her. He had loved her since the frist time he laided eyes on her, but had known that she despised him, he made sure never to show him self. But lately he had noticed the way his baka of a half brother Inuyasha had bin treating her. That made him think of her even more then he already did. So he had come up with a way to get the thoughts that plaged his mind of her out of is head and he thought that now would be a geat time to but his theroy to the test!  
  
"Get up wench" he said to her in a lustfull voice eyeing the short skirt that seemed to be riding up her legs reveiling the creamy soft skin of her theighs.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked strongly noting the tone of his voice. They both knew of her fear towards him but still she showed power behind her statement. She following his eyes as they stared at her as she crossed her arms causing the powerfull youkai to stare at her now even more luscious breasts. "Well what do you want I haven't got all day you know" she spit out at him as he just stood there watching her every movment.  
  
He couldn't hold back his demon urges anymore so he used his demon speed to grab her and push her against a tree "I dont need to tell you anything, wench" he said crushing his lips against hers to end all protests.  
  
She was surprised to say the least, and just let him continue. A few seconds later she reilized what was happening to her 'its Sesshomaru' she thought and tried to pull back but he wouldn't let that happen.  
  
He had felt her trying to pull back so he moved one hand that had bin holding her waist to the back of her head in a hope to hold her still but it hadn't worked. He reliesed her becuse of the lack of oxygen and thats when she tryed to knee him in the gut but he had pulled away just in time "no" he said angry at what she had done. He slapped her across the face "how dare you refuse me, Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western lands away" he cursed at the now crying miko. "Just for that Im not going to be as kind" he spat "now Im going to make you feel it" he told her as he shred her shirt reveiling her pink nipples through her black lace bra.  
  
'Inuyasha' she thought as she feared for her life  
  
Back at the village...  
  
"KAGOME" Inuyasha suddenlly said as he jumped up and ran into the forest headed in the same way as Kagome had gone 'shes in danger' he thought as he ran even faster! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------- ya i no its a cliffy does he make it in time or does sesshomaru get his way with kagome??? well u'll just have to wait till next chappy c ya 


	2. With me now

(From last ch)- 'Inuyasha' she thought as she feared for her life

Back at the village...

"KAGOME" Inuyasha suddenlly said as he jumped up and ran into the forest headed in the same way as Kagome had gone 'shes in danger' he thought as he ran even faster!

ch2

With me now

Sesshomaru marvelled at her breasts and how perfect they were on her unmarked skin. He pulled her in closer as he gave her another forcefull kiss this time brusing her lushes lips. He growled "open your mouth" she just stood there shaking her head no "open your mouth or I'll open it for you!" he said agressivlly as he pull a sharp claw down her back drawing a thin line of blood and causing her to arch her back into him as she gasped. Sesshomaru stood there pleased at her reactions to his advances and he quickly took full advatage of her parted lips. He took his tongue and with it explored her mouth amazed at how good she tasted coming to the conclusion that he wanted to taste even more.

Kagome moaned into his mouth before she pushed away disgusted that she had enjoyed the kiss. She was suddenly speechless when she felt his hands reach down under her skirt and manuver around her thong. "What do you think your doing?"she almost yelled "kissing me is one thing but tha" she stopped dead in her tracks as she felt something warm touch her core.

"Be quiet wench" Sesshomaru said in a threating tone as he lifted his fingers into her then pulling them out and licked them clean "you, my dear, definatly taste good" he said , pleased at he fact that she was still un touched by the hands of a man.

She watched him terrified at what he would do next she started to back away and when she went to run he grabed for her wrist and when she tried to slap him he stopped her wrist and slapped her for the second time that night only this time he hit her hard enough to draw blood. Then he pulled her to help clean the cut by licking off the blood.

"Are you done fighting me?" he said with an icy cold voice.

"Y..y..yes" she answerd through shaky breaths that were filled with fear.

"Good, now the fun can begin" Sesshomaru replied with sex on his mind. Then he suddenly shreded her bra and skirt reviling her perfect, well rounded breasts and creamy, long legs . Her skin was a natural pale color, smooth, and unmarked with scars and other things. Sesshomaru suddenly felling a little over dressed took off his shirt reveling his well toned abs as well as a smooth chest and slightly less pale skin.

She just stood there in aw at his upper body. She gasped again as she felt his body against hers.

Her scent filled the air and it intoixicated him as her arousel rose so did his want to be inside her, to have her feel him trust into her, to have her begging for more. He moved down and took the right nipple in his mouth sucking it while placing one hand around her waist he occupied his other with her unoccupied breast and began smoothing his fingers over her nibble happy to feel it become hard. He slowly started to lightly bit on bar breast enjoying the soft silkyness of her skin. He started to bit and suck even harder when he her heard her gasp then meow in the pleasure he was giving to her.

Slowly her knees gave out because the assalt on her breast that he was giving her but he caught her in one swift movement. Sesshomaru placed her almost completly naked body on the ground. Kagome suddnely becoming a little more addventureus she decided that if she was going to live through this she would need to do what he wanted when he wanted it. She began lightly kissing his neck moving down towards his own nipples she took one into her mouth slightly playing with it at first. She looked up to see his face a look of longing on his face

'No I can't go through with this Inuyasha where are you?' Kagome thought as she suddenly pulled herself away "let me go" she said.

"What do you think your doing, giving me Sesshomaru orders" Sesshomaru told her "you know what, I think it would even more fun if we waited till you were in heat, don't you my dear?" he asked her.

"Wh wha what do you mean" she said as she struggled to get up but to no avail.

"I mean I'm going to take you back to my castle and once you go into heat, and don't think you have a choice in this because you don't, I'm going to make you my mate". As he finished he also told her "and you will bear me my heir to the western lands"

Kagome was shocked to say the least **"what makes you think I would I do that I mean are you in out of your mind" **"would never go to your castle let alone give you a child" she yelled her words full of hate towards him.

"As I told you before you dont not have a choice" "and as for coming with me you will have a choice, you will come willingly or I will take you by force, got it?"

"No I wont go and you cant make me" **"INUYASHA HELP, INUYASHA, INUYASHA"** she screamed at the top of her lungs just as Sesshomaru found the spot on her neck and gentally pushed it.

"You made me do this, ah just in time to see me leave" he said to Inuyasha who had just jumped out the trees to see Sesshomaru holding a almost completly naked Kagome.

"Let her go Sesshomaru" Inuyasha told him through gritted teeth.

"No she going to be coming with me" and with that said he made a little cloud under his feet and flew away yelling one last thing to Inuyasha "if you try to take her back I will spare no hesitation in killing her" and with that he was gone.

i no im evil so next ch wont be out for a while review!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Plans

(From last ch)-"Let her go Sesshomaru" Inuyasha told him through gritted teeth.

"No she going to be coming with me" and with that said he made a little cloud under his feet and flew away yelling one last thing to Inuyasha "if you try to take her back I will spare no hesitation in killing her" and with that he was gone.

****Plans

As Inuyahsa ran back to the camp he thought 'Sesshomaru hates humans that basterd how dare he touch what should be mine'. Inuyasha's eyes flared red with anger "when I get my hands on him Im going to rip him limb form limb" his words seething with rage.

"Inuyasha whats wrong where did Kagome go don't tell me you two had another fight?" questioned Sango as she noticed his eyes she thought ' oh no did something happen to Kagome'. "Inuyasha tell us what happened"

"Yes tell us where did lady Kagome go?" Miroku asked. Shippo was on his shoulder nodding his head in agreeance with the question.

"Shes gone" were all the words he could say.

"What do you mean shes gone where did she go?" Shippo asked concerned about the woman he grown to love as his mother.

"When I went after her I saw Sesshomaru about to fly off holding her and she wasn't wearing much in the ways of cloths" Inuyasha replied

"Mmmm, lady Kagome without any cloths" Miroku said casually.

"HENTAI" Sango yelled as she hit him over the head. "Come on you guys we have to save Kagome"

"Wait Sesshomaru said that if we try to get her back he wont hesitate to kill her and I don't know about you guys but I don't think I could go on living with myself if I was the cause of her death" Inuyasha said, his voice full of pain.

"But what will we do without Kagome?" asked Sango, who was almost in tears because of the fate of her best friend.

"I don't know Sango , but I will get her back that I promise you" Inuyasha told her. 'Wait why do I want her back so much why am I this mad and do I suddenly feel like I'll die without her back in my arms I miss her and I want to hold her' he thought. 'I think I love her and I never told her how I feel about her, what if I never get the chance?' at this point Miroku could see the tears in his friends eyes.

"Don't worry Inuyasha we'll get her back first thing tomorrow, I'm sure we could all do with a rest and some time to think about things, ok?" he told him to try to comfort him but to no avail.

"Can we really wait though?"Sango asked as she lost her fight against the tears that had claimed her eyes were now streaking down her face.

Back to Sesshomaru and Kagome

Kagome had awaken only to find herself sleeping next to a topless Sesshomaru and then found that she herself was almost naked save her underwear 'I need to get back to Inuyasha, maybe if I'm quiet I can sneak out of this place'. As she tryed to get up she felt two strong arms snake around her waist pulling her back down to lay on the bed. When she turned around she saw that he had woken up as she was trying to escape. He pushed her down into his chest.

"No, you will not escape, and if you try the punishment will be sever!" he told her almost laughing at her foolish attemp to leave. "You belong to me now is that understood!" as he said that Kagome became equiped with fear but he didn't stop there. "You will do what I want when I want it how I want it! Is that understood?" As he told her she only listened because she didn't know what else she could do. "Whats the matter" he asked in a mocking tone "lost your voice?"

"N..n...no"

"Very well then answer me" "do you understand?"

Kagome had tears in her eyes as she nodded.

"I cant hear you or have you lost your tongue maybe I should help you find it?" he said as he crushed his lips to hers. As his tongue slid into her mouth she tryed to pull back only to have him crush her against him. His tongue started to caress hers demanding that it respond. He soon found out that it wouldn't he growled threateningly into the kiss and found that had convinced her to start to respond as she moved her tongue to caress his own dispite herself.

'Inuyasha oh god I miss you and I only want to be with you, please come for me I dont know how long I can hold on' she thought as she started to cry.

Sesshomaru pulled away when he smelt the salty water of her tears he decided that he had done enough for today and got up to leave when he turned around "I take that as a yes you understand" he left from the bed told her where her new cloths were. "I only have two things to tell you, one, the bathing chambers are down the hall I will be expecting that you wash off my half breed brothers scent off, secondly, if you say his name or even think about him anymore from this point on the I will kill him and punish you, is that understood?"

"Yes my lord" she said before she broke down in tears once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well there you have it folks another chapter sorry its not longer but I thought that was a good place to end it and yes this IS a Inuyasha/Kagome fic and yes i no what some are thinking but it is there will be a some Sess/Kag in there as well there will be no kikyou because i hate her (sorry kikyou fans) sorry this ch isnt longer but i have no time because i have to study for my exams

thx's to all my reviewers, i didn't know if ppl wanted me to continue but i think they do!!!!

i love you all thx for reading!!!!!


	4. Attemps

(From last ch)- "I only have two things to tell you, one, the bathing chambers are down the hall I will be expecting that you wash off my half breed brothers scent off, secondly, if you say his name or even think about him anymore from this point on the I will kill him and punish you, is that understood?"  
  
"Yes my lord" she said before she broke down in tears once again.  
  
Attemps  
  
After Kagome stopped crying she decided that a nice hot bath would do some good, so she went to get her thing that she would need. As soon as she opened her closet she saw the most amazing kimono's she had ever seen 'if I could just somehow escape' she thought as she put on one of the kimonos. As she made her way to the hot springs she devised a plan for her escape and she but in to action right away.  
  
Instead of going to the hot springs she decided to go down a different hallway and soon came to learn it lead to the main room she reached the door, pushed it open and was about to run for it when she felt someone lift her above their head. When she looked down she saw non other then Sesshomaru, 'oh no'.  
  
"What did I tell you about trying to escape?" "tsk tsk now I must punish you, and I know just the one!" he told her, the smirk evident in his voice.  
  
"Where are you taking me, what do you mean you know just the one?" she questioned as her body was taken over by fear.  
  
"Your punishment will be for me to give you your 'bath' as its evident that you have yet to wash off that half breeds scent" "so.... I will do it for you, and I will make sure that you enjoy it!" He entered a bedroom much bigger then Kagomes. ""This is my bedroom, and now it is the only room you will see and be alone in other wise I will accompany you where ever you go" "is that understood?" he asked as he dropped her on his bed.  
  
"Yes, my lord" was all she said as she looked around the room. The bed alone was huge, it was covered with a black sheet and blood red pillows, and the room was simple but elegant.  
  
Sesshomaru rang a bell, and then ordered the servant that showed up to get him a bowl of water and a soft cloth. "Take off your cloths and lie on the bed"  
  
"You have got to be kidding me right?"  
  
"I do not kid"  
  
"Well that's to bad because there is no way I'm going to be getting undressed, for you of all people, and while were on that subject I demand that you release me" Kagome almost yelled it at him. "You cold hearted asshole"  
  
"If you can't speak to me with respected then you will not speake to me at all!" he said as he went to one of his draws and pulled out what appeared to be a gag and some rope so she couldn't talk to him or move away as he knew she would. As he approached her with the items he had just got she started to back away.  
  
"You're not going to be touching me with those" she said eyeing the ropes (she hadn't seen the gag). "You disgusting demon" she suddenly said as she became full of rage towards him, when all of a sudden the gag he had gotten was tied around her mouth.  
  
"If you can not keep a civilized tongue when you are speaking to me then you do not get to speak, and as for me not touching you with these is for me to decide" Sesshomaru told her. "For I do what I like with what belongs to me" he told her becoming harsh with his tone. "Now to make sure I keep you're most delicate skin soft I won't be using a cloth like I will be for the rest of your body. I will be using my tongue" he said. When Kagome heard this she tried to get off the bed, but he grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him. "Didn't I ask you to get undressed before, well maybe I'll do it for you" he said as he removed her once lovely kimono and her undergarments. She started fighting him almost right away. "Now now none of that" Sessshomaru informed her as he laid her down on her front and started to bind her hands and feet to the bed posts. All of a sudden she found her self being cleaned by Sesshomaru!!!  
  
'Oh my god I can't believe he's doing this, just you wait till Inuyasha gets here you'll be sorry you ever touched me you cold heartless bastered'. Kagome thought over and over and over again swearing to vengeance on him for humiliating her like this.  
  
"Now my 'pet' I've finished your backside I'm going turn you over so I can wash your front" as he started to untie the ropes she started to thrash violently in an attempt to get free. She tried to speak but it was all muffled. "If I let you speak you must keep a civilized tongue is that understood?" as Kagome nodded removed the gag.  
  
"I can bath myself, I don't need you touching me" she spat out at him. Sesshomaru disregarded her remark.  
  
"It is my wish to bath you, and I do as I like. You are mine now and when the time comes I will be making you my mate" He said with a slight softness to his voice.  
  
"But why do you want me?" asked Kagome timidly.  
  
"Because I respect you the most for a human, I, I love you" he told her  
  
"I'm sorry Sesshomaru but I don't return the same feelings for you because......I love Inuyasha, so could you let me go back to him?" she asked. She had never told anyone that before because she had just finally realized her feelings towards the hanyou.  
  
"You will never be returning to my brother, and I remember informing you that by speaking his I would kill him?" "And to think I was going to let you finish this by yourself, well now I think I'm going finish what I started" he said as he re-tied the ropes.  
  
"Don't fucking touch me you pig" "and I will be returning to my one true love, even if he doesn't return my feelings I LOVE INUYASHA" she yelled the anger in her rising.  
  
"Did I not tell you that if you couldn't speak to me with respect that you wouldn't talk at all" he told her as his eyes flashed red with rage at her words. He re-gagged her and began to wash her front, talking time to admire her body gently running a hand over her breast listening to her muffed moans.  
  
Back to Inuyasha and the others  
  
"Come on you guys we don't have time to waste setting up camp who knows what Sesshomarus doing to Kagome!" Inuyasha said to the others as they had started to complaining for a break.  
  
"Inuyasha please we all need a rest I'm sure lady Kagome is fine Sesshomaru wouldn't do anything with a human he hates them" Miroku said as a way to try to comfort his friends.  
  
"Miroku's right Inuyasha I'm sure it just another way to try to get to you and the sword, she'll be fine" Songo added.  
  
"You guys don't get it when I saw Sesshomaru with Kagome something was different about him and I didn't like the look in his eyes it was... almost lustful" Inuyasha told them "like he wanted Kagome for more then just some plan" he finally added as they started to make themselves dinner.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- ok to answer some questions no I don't have spell check because my comp is really bad and doesn't have that, Rin is not in this, and I no this is like a lot other stories because iv never wrote one of these before and I base them on what iv read. should I put kouga? in this cause I don't no sorry it took so long to update major writes block. keep sending reviews I love them thx!!! 


	5. Deals

(From last ch)-"You guys don't get it when I saw Sesshomaru with Kagome something was different about him and I didn't like the look in his eyes it was... almost lustful" Inuyasha told them "like he wanted Kagome for more then just some plan" he finaly added as they started to make themselves dinner.  
  
lemonish  
  
Deals  
  
"Now that I'v done all that I can with the cloth, I geuss there's nothing left to do but to finish" Sesshomaru told her as he licked his lips that carried a mischifus grin on them. He got up and discarded his shirt, then he went to straddel her hips. "Where to begin?" He questioned. (All he had washed with the cloth was her arms and part of her legs) "I think I'll start with this" he said as he started to lick her neck leaving goosbumps in the wake of his tongue.  
  
Kagome shivered at the feel of he tongue on her soft skin. she hated herself for liking what was happening to her. The whole time imagining it was Inuyasha. 'What could be taking him so long to save me? Has he forgoten about me? Maybe he really loves Kikyou more then me, and Sesshomaru told me he loved me, but, no I still don't love him. I can't help but love Inuyasha.'  
  
'Her skin is soft, I can't wait to see if the rest of her skin is this soft' Sesshomaru thought as he strated to lighty nip at the spot where a traditional mating mark would be. "I think we should do this more often once we've mated. It would make for interestings times". As he started to move down to her breast taking the left nipple into his mouth sucking it. He moved to the right and did the same. He slowly moved his tongue over her smooth flat and rather pal skined stomach. He couldn't wait to get to one certain part of her body that he had made sure that he would get to 'clean' with his tongue. Soon Sesshomaru moved to the one place left but not before whispering something in Kagome's ear that made her stiffin.  
  
"Now my love I only have one place left to do and I'm going to make sure that when I'm done so are those thoughts of my half breed brother that still seem to plague your mind. Belive me your going to shall we say 'enjoy' this" "and if you don't well we'll just have to find someother ways to do that" "Is that understood?"  
  
He saw her emotionless face but still he continued. He lifted her knees and spred her legs open a bit wider so he could easily do what he had planed. All of a sudden he lightly brushed his tongue along her core making her arch her back in plessure. Sesshomaru was glad to see her reaction so he again brushed his tongue against her but this time he went alittle futher and plunged his tongue into making her moan and yet again arch her back so much that he had to hold her down. He relished in the taste of her, and found that she was also fretial. he sliped his tongue in and out then he suddenly stoped. "You know I think I want to her you moan" he told her as he went to her face "but if you dare show any disrespect I will punish you"  
  
He took off the gag "yes my lord" came the frightend voice of Kagome.  
  
Sesshomaru moved back to his old 'postion' between her legs and ran his tongue down her. When she moaned with pleasure it was like music to his ears "good, good do it agian" he comanded as he again plunched something into her but this time it was his finger. he started to pump in and out listening to her moan.  
  
"Gods...Sesshomaru" Kagome moaned "faster"  
  
To say that he was pleased as to her reaction to him would be an understatment and all he wanted was to hear her say it again. So he stoped, "agian Kagome, say my name again and again in pleasure". "Ask for it, beg for more, you know you want it"  
  
"Please... don't stop" she moaned.  
  
"As you wish, my mate to be" Sesshomaru said as he stared to pump into her again. He could tell she was close to her release, so he replaced his hand with his mouth. Sesshomaru plundered his tongue as deep as he could, savoring her unique flavor as it flowed into his awaiting mouth. He could hear her moan his name in pleasure. She was right about to climax when he flet her walls tighten around his tongue.  
  
"OH GODS.... SESSHOMARU" she yelled in pure bliss and pleasure as she climaxed into his awaiting mouth as he licked up her essence.  
  
"Happy are we?" he asked as she started to come off her high. "Now when you go into heat you'll feel that and so much more" he told her as he went down for one last nip. "And that might be sooner then you think"  
  
"What are you talking about I wont go into 'heat' for another week and a half?" Kagome told him fearfully.  
  
"Ah my dear Kagome I hate to be the bringer of bad news but it would seem that you only have 4 days to prepare to become my mate" Sesshomaru told her.  
  
"What, no I can't become your mate, I'm sorry but I don't want to" Kagome told him softly. "I love Inuyasha and you need to accept that ok?"  
  
Sesshomaru was mad to say the least 'how dare she still refuse me for that half breed brother of mine'. He smacked her across the face " I told you to never mention his name" "You have left me no choice so I will be departing to end his life, seeing as though thats the only way to make you forget about him!"  
  
"What, but, no you can't please don't... I'll.... I'll do anything just please... don't kill him" Kagome begged tears streamig down her face "please"  
  
"Alright fine I wont but you must stay here and become my mate, bare me a heir and love me for it" he told her.  
  
"And you wont kill him?" she asked.  
  
"Only if you say his name again is that understood? Do you agree to the trems?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes..... I do" she said, her voice just over a whisper.'As long as I stay here Inuyasha will be safe, and thats all that matters to me' she thought as she broke down into more tears.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- sorry it took so long and again i ask should koga be in the story? tell me now cause if you guys want him he would be in the next ch. dont forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Death comes to him

(From last ch)-"Alright fine I won't but you must stay here and become my mate, bare me an heir and love me for it" he told her.  
"And you wont kill him?" she asked.  
"Only if you say his name again is that understood? Do you agree to the terms?" he questioned.  
"Yes..... I do" she said, her voice just over a whisper.' As long as I stay here Inuyasha will be safe, and that's all that matters to me' she thought as she broke down into more tears.  
  
Death  
  
"Now, now it won't be that bad" said the maid that was sent up to Kagome to get her out of bed. She had bin the room that she now shared with her soon to be mate Sesshomaru. It had bin two of the four days that she had left and each time she had said something or done something like refuse to let him hold her at night or told him she didn't love him the way he did her she was punished for it. Sometimes the punishment was as simple as to give him a kiss, but one night when he told her he loved her and didn't get the answer he wanted he forced her to sleep without a shirt. She started to cry quietly  
  
"God what have I done to deserve this? I was a good kid I did my homework, I ate my vegetables. Why can't you just let me be with Inuyasha?" Kagome said as even more silent tears poured down her face. Little did she know was Sesshomaru was just outside the door.  
  
He had come to see what was taking so long to get the girl out of bed when he overheard what she had said. 'So you still can't stop thinking about my half-breed brother eh? Well we'll just have to do something about that'.  
  
"Well you are all dressed and ready to face the world my lady" the servant told her.  
  
"Thank you" was all Kagome said as the servant was about to open the door it was opened for her.  
  
"Ah lord Sesshomaru the lady is ready" the servant said as she bowed deeply and left.  
  
"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked fearfully.  
  
"I was just wondering what was taking you so long to get ready when I over heard your conversation with the maid" Sesshomaru answered calmly.  
  
"You heard the conversation, how much of it?" she asked even more fearfully then before.  
  
"All of it" was his only response before he picked her up and dropped her on the bed. He went out of the room only to re-appear moments later with a white, very see through and very short night gown in his hands. He tossed it to her "from now on that shall be what you sleep in". She looked at it again then noticed it had to thin straps on it to hold it up and that it had a low neck as well.  
  
"Are you kidding me, there is no way I'm going to wear this to bed let alone let you see me in it!" she told him her voice strong, but inside she was shaking.  
  
"Also I don't like to eat meals alone so, when I wake up you will be woken shortly after, now come here" he told her.  
  
She was just sitting in the corner on 'there' bed while he sat at the other end. She started to crawl to him but stopped a good 2 feet away when all of a sudden his arms latched out around her and pulled her to his lap. "What do you want" she asked him timidly. 'What if really did hear what I said about wanting to be with Inuyasha oh god what am I going to do?' she thought as she got an idea. She suddenly reached over and kissed him full on the lip. She lightly brushed her tongue against his lip trying to get in so as to please him. He happily opened his mouth wondering how far she was willing to drag this out. He was pleased when he felt her tongue slide into his mouth so; he decided to push open her kimono so he could fondle her breasts. But as soon as this had started he had to stop it, for his control was slipping and if went any further then he would not be able to stop. He pulled away.  
  
"I know what your doing and it wont work but if you wish to continue I wont try to stop you, but it will have to be later because I have some things that need to be taken care of " he told her. "First I wish to know more about you, my future mate"  
  
"Will you stop saying that, ok, you know it will never happen so please just stop now and let me go" Kagome pleaded as she tried to close her kimono, but he wasn't letting her because of her plea.  
  
"You are mine. You are going to be my mate. The mother to my children. And the Lady of the Western Lands. Do you think I am will to let you leave? I love you Kagome and you; you are going to love me even if I have to force you to" Sesshomaru told her. All Kagome could do was sit there. "You know I think after your little outbursts today you should be punished" he said with lust filled eyes.  
  
"Yes master" was her now normal response. Her voice would contain no emotion and her face was stoic. "What will my punishment be?" she asked in her new emotion-free voice.  
  
"Well for starters, I will be asking you a few questions and I want answers to all of them" he told her as she nodded. "What is your last name" was his first question.  
  
"It's Higurashi my lord"  
  
"Very well, now 'Miss Higurashi' how old are you?" he asked, all the while still rubbing her breasts and now adding to it by using his other to lightly rub her stomach and ribs.  
  
"I am 17"  
  
"Very well that's all I will ask for now" he said as he closed her kimono for her. "Now for the rest of your punishment lets see I think watching me kill Inuyasha will be enough" he said as he moved her off his lap.  
  
"What no you can't you just can't plea please you can't" she yelled as she started to cry, hard.  
  
"Do not think to tell me what I can and can not do, and I will kill him as a matter of fact why prolong the 'event' I think we shall leave now. There are only 2 days left till you go in to heat and I don't want you thinking about him when we mate" he informed her.  
  
"No no no please no please please NO PLEASE don't kill him" she continued to beg him. She was crying even harder if that was even possible.  
  
"I am sorry Kagome, but I told you what would happen if you said his name and now you have to serve the consequences of your actions" he told her as he sat down next to her and started to rub her back to tyre to calm her down for a fear that she would start hyperventilating and pass out.  
  
"Do not think to even touch me. All you are to me is a cold blooded killer and I hate you" she spit out at him her voice filled with rage. She backed away off the bed. "You're just a low life murderer" she screamed as she finished.  
  
Sesshomaru got up off the bed and calmly walked towards her. He stopped write in front of her and slapped her in the face and hard to "you are to never insult me understood"  
  
"Yes my lord I am very sorry" Kagome told him as she clutched her now bruised face.  
  
"Now come we are going to be leaving now" was the last thing he said before leaving.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------ok sorry for the delay but I have school and I needed to do homework and so sorry ok now I have news for everyone that wants this to be a kag/sessh well don't worry because I will be reposting this with that paring ok so I will have it for all that want them ok sorry again and make sure to look out for "A love like no other/alternate" ok don't forget to review and if you want give suggestions thanks bye!!!!! 


	7. A start to an end

(From last ch)-"Now come we are going to be leaving now" was the last thing he said before leaving.  
  
A start to an end  
  
"You don't want to kill him; you know you don't he's your brother Sesshomaru. Do you really want to kill the last bit of family you have?" Kagome asked him trying to get him to stop his anger.  
  
"That half breed is not worthy to be part of my family and you will do well to remember that" Sesshomaru informed her as he went to the gates of his castle. "Now come, I do not wish to delay the inevitable" he said as he walked through the gates. He grabbed hold of Kagome and told her if she didn't wish to fall she would hold on tight, she did as he said in fear of what would happen if she didn't. All of a sudden a not so familiar cloud appeared underneath them as they took flight into the night's sky. "When we get there you are to remain silent, if you do not then I can not be held responsible for my actions"  
  
Back to Inuyasha and the others  
  
'Please Kagome be alright, if anything were to happen to you I don't think I could Go on living knowing I let it happen' Inuyasha thought as he and the rest of the group raced to the castle were they thought Kagome was being held by Sesshomaru. All of a sudden Inuyasha picked up that oh so familiar sent of his brother and HIS Kagome. "I smell Sesshomaru so get ready guys"  
  
"What really, is Kagome with him?" Asked Songo as she eyed him nervously.  
  
"Yeah she's with him but I don't think there making a house call" Inuyasha told her as they started to slow down. Soon, as if they had been there all along Inuyasha spotted them. "Sesshomaru why have you taken Kagome?" he yelled at him.  
  
"Because, little brother, I desire her to become my mate" and if that wasn't enough he decided to add "and the mother of my children when the time comes for it to be so and you will do well not to interfere."  
  
"You want a human to become your mate; you Sesshomaru, hater of humans want one for a mate?"  
  
"That is correct, little brother, but it would seem that she has been having a hard time ridding herself of thoughts that plague her mind, thoughts of you dear brother"  
  
"But...what....Kagome" Inuyasha said, his voice just above a whisper. 'She's been thinking about me? But what does that mean?' "Don't worry Kagome I'll save you from my brother and kill him in the process"  
  
"You really think to challenge me little brother?"  
  
"He's not alone Sesshomaru" Songo said.  
  
"We're all going to help rescue Kagome" Miroku shouted.  
  
"This is between the half breed and me, you are not involved, and if you insist on interfering I shall no other option but to but an end to it and to you"  
  
"Don't try anything guys I don't want to see you guys get hurt or Kagome get hurt" Inuyasha told them as Sesshomaru started to land. "Kagome are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?"  
  
"Not much but pleases help..."  
  
"Be quiet you do you not remember what I told you" he said as he back handed her. "Now go and stand over by that tree, if you even dare go to your 'beloved friends' I'll kill that little fox kit. And you" he called over to Songo and Miroku "if you go to her I'll kill you without a moments notice. Is that understood?"  
  
"Sesshomaru you monster, how dare you hit Kagome when I get my hands on you your going to wish you were dead" Inuyasha said as is eyes started to bleed red for anger. Then, suddenly, Inuyasha rushed him tetssiaga at the ready.  
  
Sesshomaru dodged the attack only to launch one of his own right back at him. He grabbed Inuyasha by the neck and started to choke him. Inuyasha threw his right fist right into Sesshomaru's face just barley hard enough to draw blood. "You think to strike me worthless half breed, I'll teach you the meaning of pain" Sesshomaru yelled at him  
  
Like you could" Inuyasha told him.  
  
"You need proof, well how about this" he said as he used his other hand to plunge right through his stomach. "What not painful enough for you well how about this" he said as he used his claws to spred poison throughout his system to kill him faster.  
  
"NO INUYASHA....INUYASHA INUYASHA" Kagome yelled as she watched his eyes start to close. She fell to the ground crying.  
  
"There you have it, your life will be over within the hour little brother" Sesshomaru told him as he threw him to the ground "Now come Kagome we are leaving" he said as walked by her.  
  
"No no no Inuyasha please open your eyes please, look at me your not dead, you can't be dead just open your eyes please" Kagome whispered as she crawled to him and knelt next to him covering his soon to be lifeless body with hers. "Don't worry you wont be alone for long, I love you and I be seeing you soon ok?" she continued then she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. The tears fell from her face on to his as she got up and walked towards Sesshomaru all the thoughts on inuyasha and how she would be joining him soon enough.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------- yeah I no short but I just thought that was a good place to end it next chapter might be a lemon I don't no yet well anyways remember to review and tell me what you think and tell me if there should be a lemon next chapter thanks for reading and remember to review 


	8. A new begining

(From last ch)-"There you have it, your life will be over within the hour _little brother_" Sesshomaru told him as he threw him to the ground "Now come Kagome we are leaving" he said as walked by her.

"No no no Inuyasha please open your eyes please, look at me your not dead, you can't be dead just open your eyes please" Kagome whispered as she crawled to him and knelt next to him covering his soon to be lifeless body with hers. "Don't worry you wont be alone for long, I love you and I be seeing you soon ok?" she continued then she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. The tears fell from her face on to his as she got up and walked towards Sesshomaru all the thoughts on Inuyasha and how she would be joining him soon enough.

A new begining

As Kagome flew back to the castle with Sesshomaru all she could think about was Inuyasha and how he was gone all because of her and her stupidity. 'If only I did what he told me then Inuyasha would still be with us. I would have gotten to you I'm so sorry Inuyasha this is all my fault' Kagome thought as they started to near the castle tears cascading down her face.

"What is wrong Kagome" Sesshomaru questioned her.

"What's wrong....WHATS WRONG ARE YOU KIDDING ME? FIRST YOU KILL INUYASHA THEN YOU HAVE THE GAUL TO ASK ME WHATS WRONG?" she screamed. "Oh god, he's gone isn't he?" she asked as she let the truth finally fully sink in.

"Are thoughts of that half breed still clouding your mind? Well I guess it's to be expected but I do not want them to remain" he said coldly as they landed.

"It's all my fault, Inuyasha I'm so sorry. God please bring him back to me, please. I love him so much and now he's gone, oh god what did I do" she said as if Sesshomaru wasn't really there. She turned around and started to walk away "I need to go home, I... I can't stay here knowing what I've done and what's going to happen to me" she started to ramble "I have....three days no no I have two, two days. Inuyasha I'll see you in two days my love" Kagome finished as she passed out from all the days events.

"Hmm it seems she has fainted well no matter as long as she is well for what will come to pass, the transformation will no doubt be hard on her but it will be for the best, she will agree when it happens" Sesshomaru said as he walked over to her and picked her up. He breathed in her scent "I can hardly wait" he finished with a smirk playing across his face "wont be long now" he said to no one in particular as he walked inside carrying Kagome in his arms.

Back to Inuyasha and the others

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Miroku asked as he rushed towards his fallen friend. "OH god how much blood have you lost"

"Check for a pulse quick" Sango ordered.

As Miroku did he noticed there was one but it was very very faint, almost non-existent. "It's there but its not strong we need to get him help quick"

"Your right, lets take him to Keade's she know what to do, wont she?"

"I don't know Sango my dear, I don't know. But the sooner we get him there the sooner we have your answer ok?"

"Your right lets get going" Sango said as the left carrying the barley alive Inuyasha with them.

Back to Sesshomaru and Kagome

Kagome woke to find herself lying in bed with a silky night gown on. She also found herself to be in the arms of the monster that killed the love of her life, the 'man' that wanted her to become her mate, Sesshomaru. She got off the bed disgusted that 'that' had been sleeping next to her 'he's not worthy to be sleeping next to me' she thought.

"You're up?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What of it? Why do you care if I'm up or not?"

"You should be resting"

"Why would I need rest?" she asked him, grief laced her voiced.

"You'll find out in due time my mate to be now come here, I wish to hold you like I did in your sleep, do you remember? You were having a nightmare or whatever you silly humans call it, so I decided to hold you through out the night" he told her. "Now I wish to do it again, so come here"

"And if I refuse?"

"You would dare to do so?"

"Maybe, what of it?"

"Well if you do not do as I command well we'll just have to visit that little kit of yours maybe while I'll kill him you could learn that you belong to me, you will do what I say when I say it do I make my self clear or do you need a lesson in respect" he yelled at her.

"Yes my lord I'm sorry for my lack of respect" Kagome said emotionlessly.

"Very well now come to me"

"Yes my lord" was all she said as she went over to the edge of the bed and sat down.

His arms snaked around her waist as he pulled her to him "there, now get some sleep our going to need it later" and with that he went back into a light sleep as she just went ridged from his touch and fell into a troubled sleep not knowing what was coming next.

Kagome's dream

_"Where am I?" Kagome ask as she looked around. They were in the forest where she and Inuyasha first met._

_"You're with me, don't worry, your safe" the man said._

_As Kagome turned around she saw that the man was her love. "Inuyasha, I thought you died, are you ok?" She asked as she rushed to him to hug him. "I thought I would never see you again" she told him as she started to cry onto his chest. _

_"I'm fine" he told her as they let go of each other._

_"Don't worry you wont be alone for long ok?"Kagome said as the dream started to get hazy._

_"Wait what you mean I won't be alone for long" he asked as the dream faded._

End dream scene

"Kagome, Kagome wake up" It was Sesshomaru trying to wake her from her dream.

"Wha...what are you doing" she asked her voice full of sleep.

"You were whimpering in your sleep"

"Oh, oh sorry" she said still disoriented.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Why do you care" she responded coldly.

"Because you are my mate to be and I wish to know"

"It.... it was.....it was nothing you need to worry about" she told him as she laved back down and let sleep claim her once again.

Back to Inuyasha and the others

"I don't know if he's going to make it" Keade told the group.

"But he has to; I mean what are we going to do with out him? He can't die he just can't" Sango said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Then came silence as they just sat there thinking about what there futures held for them now that both Inuyasha and Kagome were gone. When all of a sudden a sound brought them back to reality, it was Inuyasha.

"KAGOME" he had bolted right into a sitting position.

"Inuyasha your alive" everyone said has they started to hug him.

"What about Kagome?" Sango said as she started to get nervous.

"I think we need to get to her soon" Inuyasha said after he stood up.

"But about your injuries?" this time it was Miroku who said something.

"Guys you don't get it, I saw her in a dream well at least I think it was a dream but it seemed so surreal like our minds brought us there to see one each other" "but I think she thinks I'm dead" he saw them nod there understanding. "Guys I think she going to kill herself"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ok well there you go chapter 8 so hope you like it don't forget to review thanks!!!!


	9. Control

(From last ch)-"Guys you don't get it, I saw her in a dream well at least I think it was a dream but it seemed so surreal like our minds brought us there to see one each other" "but I think she thinks I'm dead" he saw them nod there understanding. "Guys I think she going to kill herself"

Control

"What are you talking about Kagome wouldn't kill herself" Sango said.

"Sango do you know whats going to happen in one day?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do you mean? what going to happen?" she asked timmidly.

"The reason she's going to kill herself is because Sesshomaru wants to make her his mate"

"WHAT but Sesshomaru hates humans so why does he want one to become his mate?"

"I don't know Sango, I don't know. But we have to get to her and soon"

"But what about your injuries?"

"They can wait, I'm going to be fine but Kagome wont be if we don't get to her soon"

"Your right lets go", and with that they were gone.

Back to Sesshomaru and Kagome

When Kagome woke in the mornning she was suprised to find she was alone. She descided that she would pretend that everything was ok and act like she was finnaly accepting Inuyasha death and become Sesshomaru's mate. Little did he no that right after she would be leaving this world to join her one true love in the after life where she thought he was. At that moment the doors opened and her "mate to be" walked in enveloping her in a loving embrace from his behalf.

"And how is my mate to be fair this fine morning ?" He asked "well i hope your well because tonight at the stroke of midnight you shall become my mate"

'What ok to hell with my plan I don't want to become his mate not now, not ever!'. "Thats what you think" she said bitterly.

"Oh don't worry it is and soon, it will be what you think too"

"What do you mean I'm going to think that to, you don't choose what I do, say, or think got it"

"Oh thats where your wrong" he said before he grabbed her and then a small vile from inside his shrit and forced a greenish coloured liquid down her throat. "With that potion alone you shall do I as i say for tonight anyways now my love get some rest, you have a busy night head of you" and with that he left.

'Oh god what am I going to do I could just kill myself now, yes thats it I'll do it now' she thought as she looked around the room for anything that could cause bodily harm but found nothing. 'All I have is a bed, my cloths are brought to me, I have no mirror, nothing, but I don't think that we would "mate" in hear so I guess it will just have to wait for later'. And with those thoughts in her mind she fell into a troubled sleep.

Back to Inuyash and the others

Inuyasha had been running almost none stop when all of a sudden he did in fact stop.

"Inuyasha whats wrong?" asked Miroku.

""It, its Kagome somethings wrong I can tell"

"But how she's still miles away?"

"I just know ok somethings not right with her I can sense a change in her aura, her power feels distorted almost as if one anothers hands?"

"But how?"

"I don't know but I'm willing to bet anything it has something to do with Sesshomaru, come on there isnt much time!" With that said Inuyasha and the others left for Sesshomaru's castle.

Back to Sesshomaru and Kagome

Kagome woke about 6 hours later and in a different room as the one before, "whats going on?" She asked still alittle sleepy from before "where am I?"

"Don't worry your in the master chamber, my chamber"the voice said from the shadows. It could only be Sesshomaru. "Now my love I think its time I made you mine" he said as he imerged from the darkness. Kagome clutched the sheet covering her close, "now Kagome don't you want to let the sheet go?hmm?" and just like that she did.

'What am I thinking it was like i couldn't stop myself' she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Sesshomaru walked over to her and said "when I kiss you kiss back and don't even think about fighting back" then his lips desended upon hers and again it was as if she couldn't control herself, she kissed back with force. "I didn't think it would last this long" he said as he started to kiss her neck, moving from the base to her ear lobe. He started to little nibble on it as his hand slowly lifted her shirt over her head. She was powerless to stop him all she did was sit there unable to stop him. He pulled back, only long enough to look into her eyes, then, he ripped off the rest of her cloths. "Don't worry love I think you'll like this more then anything" he told her as he lower him mouth to her chest, he took the right nipple into him mouth and started to roll it with his teeth as his hand started work on the other one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------sorry for the late update but next chaper will be up soon and its going to be a full lemon but it wont be posted on this site, it'll be on 


	10. The end?

(From last ch)-"Don't worry love I think you'll like this more then anything" he told her as he lower him mouth to her chest, he took the right nipple into him mouth and started to roll it with his teeth as his hand started work on the other one.

The End?

"Ahh..." Kagome moaned as Sesshomaru sucked on her nipple, then all of a sudden she felt him start to slide down her body. "What are you doing", she asked breathlessly.

"Don't worry, just enjoy, my love" he said as he reched his destination, her woman hood. He took in her scent and almost lost himself in it. 'So good, I can't wait till it bears mine as well' he thought as he plunged his tongue into her loving the taste. He heard her moan, and it drove him crazy for more, as he started to suck and nip at her nub.

'Oh god so good' Kagome thought as she moaned. 'I should try to stop him, but it feels so good, why can something so bad feel so good' she though as she felt him suck her nub. "Plea please you can't do this you... I.... mmmm... " she tryed to stop him but got lost in the pleasure of his tongue.

He snaked his way back up, "I can't do what Kagome?" He asked as he kissed her, letting her taste herself on him. "Now tell me what you want me to do?"

"Don't stop" was all she could make out as she thrashed her head wanting more of him.

"As you wish love, as you wish" he said as he plunged his fingers into her and felt her buck against him. As he pumped his fingers in and out, he added another, and took her mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Oh goooooood..." Kagome moaned "faster...... harder...... mmmm...." was the last thing she said before she climaxed on his fingers.

"Did you enjoy that my love?"

"Mmm... yes.."

"Good, now that i have brought you to climax, it is time you do the same for me" he said as he undressed (i cant remember if he was already undressed) and laid down.

"What do you mean?"

Instead of just telling her he grabbed her hand and wraped it around he manhood and started to pump it up and down. "Just keep doing that" he told her as he took his hand off hers and she continued to stroke him. Up and down up and down... Sesshomaru was starting to move his hips to the rhythm enjoying to the feeling. "Put it in ur mouth and suck while you pump the bottem" he said.

"Yes my lord" she said as she began to please him in a different way, which he enjoyed to the fullest. All of a sudden a smooth, hot white substance filled her mouth, and she heard Sesshomaru yell out her name. She swallowed as much as she could the first time before swalloing the rest.

Sesshomaru brought her up for a passionate kiss. "Now then, I think we should proceed to the main event, don't you my love?"

She said nothing she just sat there waiting.

"Lay down love, this is going to hurt at first, but I promise it wont for long" he told her as he spread her legs to accomidate him. He postioned him self at her entrance and started to push inward into her wettness. As he came to her hymen, he pushed threw and filled her to the core. She cryed in pain but something felt good under all the pain. "I know it hurts, don't worry, the pain will leave soon, it'll feel good truste me" And with that, he started to move in and out slowly at first but picking up the pace with every moan comming from his soon to be mate.

"This feels so good" Kagome said as she started to whither beneth him.

With that said he started to move faster, in and out over and over harder and harder till he felt her walls contract around his member. He started to go even harder using his demon speed, and in a matter of moments, he climaxed into her. At the same time he bit into her where the neck and shoulder meet claiming her as his. He pulled him self out and laid down next her, her breathing was heavy, as was his. He pulled her into an embrace, and they fell asleep like that, well Sesshomaru did. About 2 hours later Kagome got up and went to the night stand in his room and picked up a mirror and walked back to her room.

She smashed it and took a larg peice and held it to her heart and started to push. "Inuyaha, I'll be with you soon" she said as a tear rolled down her face. "Soon my love..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ok ok ok i no i havnt updated in awhile, i kinda broke up with my bf and things havnt been good so yeah im so sorry, but i no this isint long, only 2 pages actually, mind you it'll com up as like 1, but i no i wasnt going to put it on this here, but ppl couldnt find it on , (all you have to do is go fanfics, then find inuyasha and serch under author hrc and u'll get both this and my new story, shes only a student) so yeah there ya go k? ok!


	11. No luck

(From last ch)-She smashed it and took a large peice and held it to her heart and started to push. "Inuyaha, I'll be with you soon" she said as a tear rolled down her face. "Soon my love..."

No luck

With Inuyash and the others

All of a sudden Inuyasha stopped, he felt something pulling at him, telling him that he was to late......

"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Sango, with a scared look on her face.

"Its Kagome...... I think.... were going to be to late.... "

"But how do you know that?"

"I just do" he replied as his head sunk to the ground and he fell on his knees.... "It's all my fault, if I was there this wouldn't have happend....... all my fault" he said as silent tears started to fall from his eyes.

The rest of the group was quiet as they saw how the turn of events has affected him.

"No"

"No?" Miroku said.

"No, were not going to give up. Shes got to be alive and were going to get her out of there that way got it!" Inuyasha said as he got back up and took off in the direction of Sesshomaru's castle twice as fast as he was going before.

Back to Sesshomaru and Kagome

Kagome started to push the glass in, she felt a trickle of blood roll down her chest, she paid it no mind, then suddenlly she stopped. Tears started to pour down her face as if she didn't notice, truth of matter was she was scared, she didn't think she could go threw with killing herself. She sat there, in the dark, just sitting tears flowing down her face, she felt someone pick her up, she couldn't find the strength to care......

"Kagome, Kagome love, come back to me" said a voice she couldn't place to a face. When she opened her eyes, only to see Sesshomaru standing over her as she laid on 'there' bed.

"Sessh.... Sesshomaru, whats going on..."

"I should be asking you the samething, why is it that I woke up to find my mate gone, and then when i found her, she was hold a fragment of a mirror out of her chest?"

Kagome got angry to hear him calling her his mate. "I'm not your mate, I'm your trophy" she said calmy, with a blank look on her face, as if she were already dead to the world. "I don't love you, never will, you should know that" she said, again with no emotion, she said with a monotone voice, and this bothered Sesshomaru to no end.

"How dare you speak to me like that, as if you were better then me" he spat out with a venimously toned voice. "You will love, I can promise you that, Kagome"

"No, I really wont" she said she said with a almost happy tone (a/n: you know when you say something, with a sorta half laugh like thing in it, well that how she said that). "Now if you don't mind, I'm going now" she said as she began to get up.

"What the hell do you think your doing" he yelled as he smacked her, "I'm going to make you love me, right her right now, bitch, you'll be calling for me the whole time, and if you don't, then you'll wish you'd have killed yourself before 'love'" he told her as he ripped off her cloths and crashed his lips upon her in a forced way.

'Why fight it, maybe I'll get lucky and he'll kill me, god knows I want it....' she thought as he began the same treatment as before.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ok i no short but yeah no time, i have finnals for school and yeah, its also shity and i cant spell today so please dont bitch about that cause i already no, but i cant spell to save my life, maybe thats why im failing english....... but yeah sorry for the shortness and thanks for reading, i'll try to update soon, next chapters going to be kinda weird k? ok! yeah bye


	12. The Known Love

THIS IS IT! this is actually the last chapter to this story, well.. maybe.. , i no i didnt update for sooooo long, but thats cause i just didnt have to drive to do it, i love all of you who reviewed, you made me finish it, i no im not that good of a writer, but you made me think i was, if only for a few moments, without your reviews, i wouldnt have bothered to finish. Now i no that i didnt say the people that reviewed, but i find that if you say one, you have to say them all, and im pretty sure, that in the end, id forget someone.. soooooo im just saying it in general.. thanks!

(From last ch)-"What the hell do you think your doing" he yelled as he smacked her, "I'm going to make you love me, right here right now, bitch, you'll be calling for me the whole time, and if you don't, then you'll wish you'd have killed yourself before 'love'" he told her as he ripped off her cloths and crashed his lips upon her in a forced way.

'Why fight it, maybe I'll get lucky and he'll kill me, god knows I want it...' she thought as he began the same treatment as before.

The Known Love

She woke in the morning, her body raw and sore, she prayed for something to take the pain away. Anything, but most of all, she prayed for death. 'What do I have to live for now anyways? It would be simpler if he would just let me die.. ' He, Him, the man that destroyed her life, the man that "loved her".. yeah right.. As she started to think about what had happened, she realized where she was. She was in his bedroom, in his bed, in his arms, and the thought disgusted her. It disgusted her that he touched her, that he kept her from Inuyasha , her friends, and her home, mostly the family that lived in said home. "Sesshomaru?" She asked, knowing he was awake, and most likely had been for sometime, it wasn't like him to sleep in.

"Yes my love?" He responded, kissing the top of her forehead in an act of love.

His voice made her quiver, and the kiss, as innocent as it might have been, was vile. "Sesshomaru.. I... I was wondering.. could I maybe go home to see my family?"

"I am your family now, you need no others"

"I.. I know, but I miss them.. and I was just wondering if I could go see them, just for a day or two.. please?"

"What do I get in return for letting you go to see them, hmm?"

"Anything.. " she retorted in a whisper.

"Anything? Well.. I will allow you to go, but only if I can go with you, I wouldn't want you to run off on the first chance you got, now would I"

"No my lord, I accept your terms.. I'll.. I'll do whatever you want... "

"You've said that before, how do I know if you mean that, or if you're just saying that, how can I trust your word now?"

"I.. I don't know, but.. I'll do what ever it takes... please.. I beg you.. let me go to my family one last time.. " she asked, as tears begin to make their way down her face.

"I will consider it, but do not cross me, for if you do, then there will be no way you will ever leave my side, is that understood?" he said with a look of power in his eyes.

"When will you have an answer for me?"

"I will have reached my answer by the end of the day, now then, I will show you the way to the bathing area, I wish for you to clean yourself." he told her as he gently picked her up. "You will alright with out me I assume"

"Yes my lord, I will be fine" she replied gingerly as he let her down.

"I also trust you know your way back. I have some important things I must see too" he informed her as he left.

"Yes my lord, I remember, I'll be fine" her whispers falling on deaf ears. 'Now all I have to do is think of a way to get away from him. Wait.. if I go home, he wont be able to follow.. I'll be free!' As the thoughts of her impending freedom enclosed her mind, she felt a slight almost lightness to her heart, she was going, for good.

3 Days later

'I can't believe I'm actually going home.. I'm so happy.. I wont be able to come back though. Inuyasha.. I'm sorry, but I can't risk him finding me..' Kagome thought, as the arrived in Inuyasha's forest. She had told him that she had to make a stop at the old well so she could "gather" her bearings and show him which way her home was. As they stopped traveling, she made her over to the well, she turned around and took one last look around. When she saw Sesshomaru, standing off to the side, she gave him a quick smile, took show everything was fine, when she saw him nod, she knew it was time. she turned, faced the well, glanced at Sesshomaru, and with a smirk on her face, jumped. She saw the blue light around her, and moments later, felt her feet hit the ground. She was alone, and finally, home.

As tears started pouring down from her eyes, she climbed out of the well, she ran to her house, then into the kitchen. There, she found her mother hunched over the stove, just like always. "Mom.. is.. is it really you.. "

"Ka.. Kagome.. Oh my god! Kagome.. I missed you soo much... where have you been. I've been so worried, oh my dear Kagome.. " her mother said, and tears began to well in her own eyes. It was at that moment that both her brother and her grandfather came into the room.

"Kagome! Your home" her brother shouted with joy as he ran to her.

"Kagome.. your back.. just when I had the best illness.." her grandfather said...

'"Mom.. can we go and talk.. there are somethings.. that I think I need to tell you" Kagome told her mother as they headed for her room.

3 hours later

As she looked at her mother, she could tell she was in shock. Kagome had just told her what she had gone threw, and what she still had to do, go back.. She had a mission to fulfill, and she was going to see it done. She had to say goodbye.. goodbye to her friends, family, herself..

"Kagome, you cant possibly be thinking about going back" her mother asked, concered about the look in her only daughters eyes.

"I have to, I'm sorry, but I can't live here, I can't go on knowing what I've done.. When I go back, I wont be returning, I'm sorry, mom, but its just not who I am anymore"

"What do you mean, not who you are, Kagome, you belong here, safe, with your friends and family. Not who you are.. you are you, and this is where you belong.. please.. don't leave me again.. Kagome.. your the only daughter I have, I can't stand the fact that this might be the last time I see you. Please, stay, if only for a short time, just so I can have the memory of you.. " her mother begged as tears began to stream down her face. Soon her tears were accompanied by small sobs. As the wrecked her body, she pulled Kagome into a strong motherly embrace.

Just like her mother, Kagome had also broken down into tears. "Alright.. I'll stay, for a little while, but can you let me go? I'd really like a long bath, and a good nights sleep."

Dream

_"I'm running? But why? Where am I going.. Inuyasha, are you here?"_

_"Kagome.. I've missed you, please, don't leave me again"_

_"No.. I wont, not now, not ever"_

End Dream

"Kagome... wake up.. "

"Inu.. yasha... is it you.. is it.. " she asked, slightly groggy.

"Yeah.. its me.. Oh thank god your back.. I thought I would never see you again.. Oh Kagome.. I have to tell you something, something I should have told you weeks ago.. but.. "

"What is it Inuyasha.. I mean, what it is, it can be that bad.. "

"Well.. you remember when Sesshomaru tried to kill me.. well do you recall what you said.. "

"I.. "

Flashback

_"No no no Inuyasha please open your eyes please, look at me your not dead, you can't be dead just open your eyes please" Kagome whispered as she crawled to him and knelt next to him covering his soon to be lifeless body with hers. "Don't worry you wont be alone for long, I love you and I be seeing you soon ok?" _

End Flashback

"I said that I loved you, and i still do, nothing could ever change how I feel for you, Inuyasha, your what kept me alive, your the light at the end of my tunnel, I'm just so glad to be home, with the people i love, the people that hold my heart in the palm of there hands. Now Inuyasha.. please.. tell me we don't have to go back.. please.. I don't think I can, I'm not strong enough to try to face him again.. "She pegged, tears, streaming down her face as her cries fell on deaf ears.

"Shhhh.. Shhh calm down Kagome, we have to go back, you know that, we still have to defeat Naraku, gather the rest of the shards, and... Kagome.. please don't leave me, I couldn't stand it before, I know you didn't want to go, I know it killed you to be there, with him, and I'm sorry I couldn't save you, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you.. I'm soo sorry.. please forgive me.. Kagome.. I love you.. I'm so sorry.. "

"Inuyasha.. can we just stay here.. like this.. if only for a little while.. please.. "

"We can do anything..."

ok! one more i think... maaaaaaaaaaaayyyyybe 2, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut yeah, review, enjoy, annnnnnnd yeah... cya!


End file.
